Leaving Sammy
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/U Drabble for now, in which Dean goes off to college instead of sam. There could be more than just the one chapter. not sure yet. let me know if you want more. As much as I enjoyed writing this story...I am done with it 3 chapters is all I have in me.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving Sammy**

**A/U: Dean left for College at 18, so Sammy's 14. It was John telling Dean not to come back, not sam. After being apart for two years, Sam shows up to derail his brother's life, after the death of their father. So far this is just a drabble but I'm leaving it open for more chapters, If you want more.**

**He sits on the bed beside me**

**Head bowed and eyes brimming with tears.**

**He doesn't understand that I have to go.**

**Its his 14th birthday, I wish I could explain**

**why I have to go, Why Dad is sending me away.**

**Sammy's hair is hanging in his eyes**

**he needs it cut but he won't, he knows it'll**

**bug dad.**

"**Don't leave me with Dad, Dean"**

**I sigh and put a gentle arm around him**

"**I'm sorry Sammy"**

**I Promise him that we'll see eachother again...and I mean it.**

**Two years pass, I'm in my second year of college...Berkeley,**

**I'm enjoying my freedom from dad, my life is surprisingly safe,**

**Girlfriend, friends, A real life.**

**Its my birthday today, Jayden and our other friends have thrown me a party**

**I try to be happy, I'm 20 now, this should make me happy, but all I can think about are his hazel eyes, sad puppy eyes, My Sammy begging me not to go**

**My Sammy who I couldn't protect. I push the feelings away and force myself to have fun with my 'new' family.**

**I'm asleep beside Jayden when I hear the bang downstairs.**

**Silently I make my way down to deal with the intruder, my training hasn't failed me. I take him down and freeze as I hear that laugh.**

"**Sammy? What are you doing here?"**

**He looks away as if I'm punishing him then covers with a cocky smile...MY cocky smile. "Well, I was looking for a beer"**

**I pull him to his feet and hug him tight, My Sammy was here in my livingroo, the lights go on and there stands Jayden, my new life and my old life in the same room.**

"**Dean? Is everything ok?"**

**I nod slightly **

"**Everything's ok Jayde"**

**Sammy ogles my girlfriend and tells her that she's out of my league,**

**he doesn't realise how right he is.**

"**Sammy...not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"**

**Sammy looks down, something's wrong.**

**I ask my girlfriend to leave us alone a minute then look to him**

"**Sammy?"**

**He sighed softly and looked down.**

"**Dad's dead Dean...I didn't know where else to go. I coulda went to Bobby's I guess...But I wanted to come to you, not him"**

**I felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me, Dad was dead, Sammy was here, Jayden and I would have to discuss if she could handle Sammy being here, I wasn't letting my Sammy go again.**

**I got my baby brother settled in the spare room.**

**Tomorrow, I'd deal with the 'funeral' arrangements, I knew there was no body, Sammy would have salted and burned his bones already.**

**Jayden looked at me as I got into bed again, she wanted an explaination**

**I sighed and pulled her close hugging her tight.**

"**I need you to be ok with Sam being here Jayde. I'm all he has"**

**she frowned slightly**

"**What's going on Dean?"**

**I sighed again and explained the situation to her, as expected she went for Sammy staying with us. I was relieved to say the least, Sammy could stay, he could have his Normal. Finally I could give him Normal...Safe...Sammy could be a kid again.**

**After the funeral Sammy severs all ties with hunting, except with Bobby.**

**I won't let him shut Bobby out, the old hunter took care of me after Dad said not to come back. Bobby was Family.**

**I watch my Sammy as he sits playing a videogame in the living room.**

**I haven't asked how dad died, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.**

**We told Jayden that he died protecting Sammy. I'm sure it wasn't a total lie, but we allowed her to believe that some bastard murdered him.**

**Jayden's worried about me, about Sammy, even about ou relationship she's worried because I haven't slept in our bed since the night Sammy got here. She doesn't think anything wrong is going on after all he's my baby brother. But I'm sure she can feel me drifting away, towards Sammy, the way it has always been, me and Sammy inseperable, she's jealous, everyone's jealous, even Dad was, its why he said to stay gone when I left for Berkeley.**

**A Month passes, I'm still sleeping with Sammy in his bed, its not sexual, never has been, never will be. My Sammy needs me, he's needed me since the night mom died, since Dad handed him to me and told me to carry him out of the fire, That was the night that Sammy became mine, I became his as well. Nothing would take my Sammy from me again.**

**Jayden left tonight...I saw it coming from the moment I'd told her Sammy was staying, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be with her gone, maybe its because I'm not totally alone. Sammy curled up against me as I climb into the bed beside him. My Sammy...Safe....Home. I hadn't felt home in two years.**

**Three days later Jayden's mother calls me, Jayden slit her wrists, beautiful Jayden my sunshine was dead. Her mother begs me to bring Sammy to their house, she said it wasn't my fault, turns out Jayden had secrets too.**

**Sammy's uncomfortable when we go see Jayde's family, though they welcome him with open arms. He's surprised when Jayde's mother and father hug me and call me 'Son' they've always accepted me.**

**Donna, Jayde's mother holds me tight as I try not to cry, I don't have that right anymore, until she tells me the worst part, Jayden was pregnant, she killed herself and our child. She tells me that they're sure that Jayde didn't know she was pregnant, she wasn't that far along.**

**But still my knees buckle as I sink to the floor, **

**Sammy is by my side in a shot, his long arms wrap around my body as he for once in his short life has the chance to take care of me.**

**I don't know how long I cried for**

**I don't even remember getting up off the floor, but the next time I opened my eyes I was in Jayden's room, Sammy was there, he said I just got up and walked up there as if I'd been posessed or something. I looked around the room, pictures of me and her were everywhere, it didn't make me feel any better.**

**My leather coat...Dad's leather coat was hung neatly over the chair by her desk where I'd forgotten it months before, I ran my hand over the worn leather and internally prayed for everything to make sense, suddenly I missed my Safe, normal life, a life that effectively ended the night My Sammy came back to me. What was I thinking? This wasn't Sammy's fault anymore than it was mine.**

**Sammy watched as a new batch of tears started, he walked over and hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.**

"**It'll be ok Dean. I'll take care of you"**

**I knew he meant it, we wouldn't be hunting again but we could still depend on eachother...forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye,Dean**

**The Demon Came For me**

**They Always do.**

**Yellow eyed Bastard,**

**I felt a knife in my back**

**the pain white hot**

**I see him running to me**

**My Dean....**

**He Screams My Name**

**Its the last thin I hear**

**My body collapses into his arms**

**I can't feel anything anymore**

**I think I'm Dead**

**Days later I wake up**

**Dean's not there**

**Something's not right**

**I can't remember what's happened**

**He looks so happy to see me when**

**he comes back**

**He hugs me tight, So tight that it hurts**

**The pain doesn't matter though**

**My Dean has me, I'm safe.**

**The yellow eyed bitch is dead**

**Dean killed him, Dad's colt worked**

**I'm going to lose Dean soon**

**He made a deal, to bring me back**

**I'm trying to find a way to save him**

**he's afraid to let me try**

**There has to be a loophole somewhere**

**Its been almost a year**

**his contract is coming up**

**My Dean will be gone**

**Unless I can pull a miracle out of my ass**

**I'll be alone again**

**I need my Dean, he can't leave me again.**

**The Day is here**

**he can see the true faces of Demons**

**the hellhounds are howling too**

**I can't fix this, i'm going to see him die**

**like I saw Dad die**

**I don't think I can do this.**

**Lilith is here to collect**

**I've never seen Dean this scared**

**he looks at me and forces a smile**

"**I love you little brother"**

**I feel a tear fall and shake my head**

"**This isn't goodbye Dean."**

**He smiles at me and the hellhounds pounce**

**I scream his name as he's being tore apart**

**all I can hear are my big brother's screams,**

**then it hits me...something a psychic told us when we**

**were kids.**

**I Look to lilith**

"**Stop! You can't take him."**

**she looks amused until**

**I tell her that his soul**

**belongs to me**

**our souls are bound**

**they were bound by the death of our mother**

**our souls are not ours to give away**

**Lilith has to pull the hellhounds back**

**she's pissed that I found that loophold**

**Lilith leaves, My Dean is losing blood fast.**

**He's in the hospital when he wakes up**

"**Sammy? What did you do?"**

**I grip his hand tightly and tell him **

**about the loophole, remind him of our entwined souls**

**and he laughs**

**The first real laugh that i've heard from him in a year**

**After he's released we go home**

**to our apartment in Berkeley**

**we both go back to school**

**and have our normal**

**For a little while at least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving, Dean**

**He's watching me pack**

**I'm just going to Palo Alto, to Stanford**

**Dean thinks its too far away**

**But he won't stop me, I want this too much.**

**He's in Med School, He'll be a good doctor**

**But He's afraid to be away from me**

**He's afraid that he can't protect me if we're not together.**

**Its been six months since I left**

**Dean and I talk every day and he**

**visits almost every weekend, My friends think**

**he's too protective of me, If I hadn't lived the life I did**

**and didn't understand why he's so protective, then I'd think like they did too.**

**My Girlfriend Beth doesn't like him**

**Its ok though, He's not fond of her either.**

**One weekend he doesn't show up**

**I listen for the sound of the Impala it never comes**

**When I call home and his cell there's no answer**

**So I call Bobby, He tells me that Dean won't**

**be coming to see me for awhile.**

**A Drunk driver ran my brother off the road**

**Dean's in a coma, in a hospital in South Dakota**

**He'd been visitin Bobby.**

**I just leave, don't tell anyone**

**I pack up the rebuilt mustang that **

**Bobby and Dean gave me for my 18th birthday**

**and I drive.**

**I Drive all night until I reach Bobby's.**

**What's left of Dean's Impala sits cold and dead in the yard**

**I honk my horn to get Bobby's attention**

**He comes out and greets me with a hug and a 'good to see ya boy'**

**I'm not completely cold, I do greet him back.**

**But I need to get to My Dean...he needs me.**

**Bobby doesn't ask any questions he just gets in my car**

**and directs me to the hospital.**

**Dean's laying in a bed with cards and flowers all around him**

**His girlfriend Alex is there, but she looks like she's bored, not concerned.**

**As soon as she sees me she's jumping all over me to pull the plug**

"**Its what Dean would want" she says**

**Bobby holds me back because right then I wanted to Smack a Bitch**

**I tell Alex to go back home, Dean doesn't need her.**

**Once she's gone I sit and gently hold my big brother's hand**

**For Days I'm by his side, begging him to open his eyes. **

**I tell him I'm scared, That I need him to wake up.**

**I do this everyday for two months**

**And finally one day, when I've started to give up**

**I hear a soft "S'mmy?"**

**I look up and smile, those bright green eyes**

**of his are shining with tears**

**I'm so happy that I almost jump into the bed with him.**

**After he gets a drink and I've explained what happened,**

**He asks about Alex. **

**I don't know what to say, she hasn't been back**

**or even bothered to call to see how he was.**

**When I don't answer right away he just nods**

**seeming to know what it was that I couldn't say**

**After Dean's out of the hospital**

**he takes a few months to rebuild the car, **

**but it takes us going back and forth to Bobby's to get it done.**

**Because of all the time and missed assignments he's decided not**

**to go back to school.**

**Instead he got a job working for a mechanic**

**and moved to Palo Alto**

**My friends really hate that**

**but I don't care...I almost lost him again**

**and I need him with me.**

**He was insistant that I go back to school**

**I got caught up easily enough not to lose my scholarship**

**since he woke up I tell myself that I won't leave him again**

**Hell, he lives on the floor above me in my building**

**can we find our Normal now?**


End file.
